Pareizais cilveks
by Livija-Lucy
Summary: This story is in Latvian. ;     Sakiet ko darit? turpinat?
1. Chapter 1

"Tu zini ka vinu vinnet..." man teica mazs pusitis. Saruacu uzacis. Ka lai es to zinu. Zens noradija uz pirma numura meiteni kas bija apkerusi ar rokam kajas un kratijas.

Vinai bija parvesanas spejas-parversties par ko vien grib. Spejas bija specigas, bet vina nevinneja manu pretinieku. Paskatijos uz vinu. Vins nikni uz manim gluneja.

Saku skriet uz vina pusi un noravu vinam roku. Vins tikai pasmaidija un roka vinam pieauga atpakal. Aizskreju atpakal uz vietu kur ieprieks staveju.

Mazais puiselis pacela futbolbumbu un iemeta man pa galvu.

"Ko?" es uzkliedzu uz vinu.

"Tu zini ka vinu vinnet. Tu seit esi bijusi. Tu vinu esi vinnejusi." vins kliedza vina piripoja bumba un vins vinu pacela.

Es atceros so vietu. Es seit esmu bijusi. Esmu vinnejusi vinu.

Pasmaidiju. Piepesi es kritu uz sprieksu. Mana seja guleja uz aukstas zemes. Paskatijos uz meiteni nr.1. Vina ieskatijas man acis.

_Tu zini ko darit!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Davai celies Dzein..." mana masa mani cela.

"Nu Ellie. Vacies. Es gribu gulet."Vina man norava segu. Atveru acis un iekliedzos.

"Ko?" vina teica un pieskreja pie spogula.

"Kas tev ar acim?" kapu ara no gultas.

"Jaunakas acu enas. Mamma sodien uzdavinaja. Tev virtuve ari gaida davana." Sodien uzvilku skinny bikses un baltu kreklu, ar pari vestiti.

Iegaju man pasniedza sarkanu kastiti.

"Nu, atver!" vina spiedza. Mammai patika musu sejas izsteiksmes, kad bijam priecigas un parsteigtas. Atveru kastiti. Tur ieksa bija kedite ar zilu kristalu. Es pasmaidiju.

"Vins nes speku un kaut kadas spejas, ta vismaz saka. Un vins kaut ko tur uzsuc. Kad es to raku man ta teica muki, bet es nesapratu ko." vina nokaunejusies pasmaidija.

Mana mamma bija arheloge un celojumos vina atrod daudz kristalu, ko mums uzdavinat. Apskavu vinu.

"Paldies mamm, cerams vins man palidzes sodienas matematikas kontroldarba." man nekad nav gajis matematika.

Skola satiku savu draudzeni- Mia. Vinai bija isi tumsi mati. Vina dzivoja laukos, tapec vinai bija izsteikti bruna ada. Bet vinas acis bija gaisi zilas.

"Wow, tik skaists." vina pacela kristalu un pavirpinaja pirkstos." tava mamma..." vina pasmejas.

"Labi, labi ejam. Pirms stundas vel gribu atkartot matematikas vielu." Domaju par sapni ko redzeju. Tas meitenes acis nebija bailes, bet parlieciba. Un tas puisis? Vins uzvedas nevis ka berns, bet ka skolotajs.

Ak dievs, mani sapni klust arvien trakaki un realaki.(man ta patiesam ir :D) Pakratiju galvu lai aizgainatu domas.

Man preti gaja puisis ar isiem blondiem matiem un zilam acim. Vina sejas vaibsti bija loti skaiti. Un vins bija loti sportisks. Kaut vai skolas iekarojamakais puisis, tomer mans labakais draugs.

"Cau Dzein, Cau Mia." Itans mums meitenes mums blakus versa uz mums naidigus un skaudigus skatienus.

"Tev labak vajadzetu atrast draudzeni. Ja ne tad sis" paradiju uz apkartejam meitenem"saks lietot vodo lelles." es un Mia pasmejamies, bet Itans nosarka.

"Dzein, Dzein vins nosarka" Mia caur smiekliem izvilka. Un mes sakam smieties vel skalak. Itans mus panema pie rokas un ieveda matematikas klase.

Vins apsedas man blakus un Mia aizgaja apsesties blakus savam draugam Braenam.

Ienaca matematikas skolotaja-Hloja Kartera. Skolnieki vinu sauca par karatavu.

"Hanna- izdali lapas." vina iedeva Hannai darba lapas. Hanna bija zubre. Vinai bija gari bruni mati un tumsi brunas acis. Vinas seja lidzinajas lapsai.

Hanna paskatijas uz Itanu ar burvigu smaidu(prieks lapsas) un ar naidigu skatienu uz manim.

"Jums ir stunda laika. Tad jus darbus nodosiet un lidz piektajai stundai jus jau zinasiet atdzimes." skolotaja paskatijas uz visiem ar ledainu skatienu. Visi saka rakstit.

Virpinaju rokas mammas davinato kaklarotu. Nu kur tas speks par ko runaja mamma? Stradaju lidz pasam stundas beigam. Darbs bija loti gruts, bet nezin kapec es jutos viegalaka.

Nu laikam neko citu ka pecstundas nevaru sagaidit.

"Nu ka gaja?" pie durvim jautaja Mia.

"Susmigi...un tev?" Mes gajam pa garo balto gaiteni, kura bija tikai dazi logi pie pasiem griestiem. Braens tureja ta vienmer darija, tapec gaju mazliet attalak no viniem.

"Nu Braens man mazliet pateica preiksa." vina nobucoja savu varoni uz vaiga. Itans ari bija mazliet talak no viniem bet tuvak man.

Nezinu kapec, bet mani nekad nebija valdzinajis Itans. Es zinaju, ka vinu iegus kada no karsejmeitenem un tas kad vins saka ar mani draudzeties es nesapratu kapec?

Starp mums bija laba draudziba un man ar to pietika.

Vins panema mani aiz elkona un ievilka klase. Sodien es esmu tik izklaidiga, tas laikam no kontroldarba.

(Piektaja stunda- matematika.)

"Esmu loti apmierinata ar daziem no jums..." vina zimigu uz manim paskatijas. Ha laikam busu dabujusi piecinieku.

Vina saka lasit atdzimes"...Mia- 7, Braens- 7, Itans- 6, Hanna-8, Dzeina..." gaidiju vardu pieci ko izruna P-I-E-C-I. Musu skolotaja paresti ta izrunaja sliktas atdzimes."Dzeina- 10"

Hanna loti tri pagriezas un soketa uz mnim skatijas. Paveros apkart. Visi uz manim skatijas.

"Dzeinai nebija nevienas pasas kludas. Jums vieniniekiem vajadzetu macities no Dzeinas." vina man uzsmaidija.

Nosakneja zvans. Man likas ka stunda bija tiko sakusies. Laikam nedzirdeju nevienu parejo skolotajas vardu.

Redzeju ka izpudusi cilveki man staiga apkart. Ka eju pa gaiteni. Ka atspiezos pret masinu. Un nosligstu uz zemes.

Dziredet es dzirdeju tikai un vienigi balsu murdonu.

Sakeru galvu un meiginaju atgut manas. Pec mirkla vinas bija atpakal.

Blakus man sedeja Mia.

"Es tevi obligati aizvedisu majas."vina solijas, bet pec tam piecelas un parava mani lidzi" Braen, brauc mums aiz muguras. Tev vajadzes mani aizvest. Deina to nevares."

Miai nebija masinas, bet vinai bija tiesibas. Un vadit vina prata lieliski.

Iesedos sava Mazda6, kura bija kosi sarkana krasa. To man bija uzdavinajusi uz 17 dzimsanasdienu.

Piecelos velu no rita. Uz mana nakts galdina staveja zales un mineraludens.

Meiginaju piecelties. Gaju mazliet ligani, bet staigat vareju. Aizgaju uz virtuvi kur neviens nebija. Pie leduskapja bija zimite.

Maza, nesaprotu kur tu vareji but soketa.

Mia man visu paskaidroja.

Desmitnieks ir liliska atdzime.

Pie tevim bija arsts, vins teica ka tev vajadzetu atpusties. Divas nedelas nekur neiet ara.

Bet taka ir tad bus vasara es pasutiju privat skolotaju, kas nodos tavas atdzimes dirikrtoram.

Skolotajs ieradisies rit. Meigini nekustetie.

Uz galda ir brokastis un uzkodas. Busu pusdiens laika.

Milu, mamma...

Panemu jogurtu, ceptu olu ar skinki, grauzdinu un sulu. Uzliku visu uz paplates, aizgaju uz dzivojamo izstabu, iesledzu tv un apgulos uz divana.

Radija meksikanu serialus.

"O horhe" makslota meksikanu balsti nomurminaju. Man vienmer ir riebusies seriali. Vini ir tik samaksloti. Nezinu ka dazi var kaut ko tadu skatities.

Nozavajos un atkal iesligu miega.


End file.
